Percy Jackson The God of Fate
by THEM0DERAT0R
Summary: Long ago the Fates where told a hero unlike all others will come to be in the rule of fate. Follow along as Percy Jackson gets transformed into the god of Fate. What will the reaction of the other gods, Annabeth and his friends will be? Find out only if you read the story!
1. Percy Becomes a God

**(A/N) Hey guys this is my first fan-fiction so I hope you like it! I do not own anything besides the plot, mostly it all belongs to Mr. Riordan.**

 **Chapter 1: I become a god**

 _(Present Time)_

 _3_ _rd_ _POV_

The Second Giant War was over; the campers where celebrating and life was back to normal once again. Just as last time at the end of the Second Titan War, Percy Jackson was once again offered godhood; however, he turned it down so Hades and Hestia could take his place on the Olympian Council. With the celebration over the demigods returned to camp and returned to their normal lives if you could call it that.

 _Percy POV_

The war is finally over I thought as I walked back to my cabin with Annabeth, I can finally get some peace in my life! No more wars, no more being kidnapped and sent to possibly hostile camps, no more quests fighting impossible odds…. Though I have been having these strange dreams lately, there is a lady who keeps talking about the past of the fates. I broke out of my musing when Annabeth said "Good night" and kissed me before running off to her cabin.

I walked in to my cabin and plopped down on my bed and quickly fell asleep. In the dream, I found myself walking to a cave in a mountain that I did not recognize. Walking in I turned a corner to find myself in the presence of the Fates weaving thread. The middle one Lachesis spoke "What are you doing here mortal? No one is allowed in the Cavern of Inevitably!" I replied casually saying "That's not true lady Lachesis, your mother Ananke and father Chronos are also allowed to this place." I smirked at the shock on their faces, before the left one spoke "How do you know that? Not even the Titans and Gods know that." "I am not quite sure but a woman and man with a clock in my past dreams where telling me these things and they also said one will come to you knowing about your past."

Once again this caused a gasp from the three Fates and they started talking quickly in a language I could not understand. Finally, the right one spoke up saying "Do you think he can be the chosen one that mother talked about?" quickly followed by "I believe so sister". Finally, after some more bickering they spoke at once more "Perseus Jackson please step forward if you are the chosen one." I was curious at this point and I couldn't help my ADHD brain from blurting out "And what are you planning to do?" "We plan on all touching your forehead at once, our mother told us that this would kill a mortal or force a god to follow the will of fate but in your case, it would give the chosen one the power over fate and time and any other godly domains that you would have received if you were made a god" came the reply. I was feeling compelled do this and I stepped forward.

I felt a godly energy blast me back as they all touched my head and doubled over in pain as my mortality burned away. As one the fates all spoke "All hail Perseus Jackson, God of Fate, Time, Elements, Warfare, Natural Disasters, Space, Waves, Heroes, And Loyalty". As soon as they finished I blacked out.

 **(A/N) And that's the beginning of the first chapter, please review all constructive comments are welcome!**


	2. All Hail The Queen of Fate

**_(A/N) Yay! The second chapter is out and it's three times as long! Hope you all will enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I only own the plot the rest belongs to Rick Riordan._**

 ** _Chapter 2: All Hail the Queen of Fate_**

 _Percy POV_

I woke up feeling groggy the next morning, and then I remembered the events of my dreams and gasped, I had to make sure it was real. So, I uncapped riptide and cut my palm and out pooled golden ichor. Then I began to wonder, would the Olympians detect a new god with the power that now rolled off me, so I focused on dimming the aura that surrounded me. I got up and went to get ready for the day and went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror, then I gasped in shock at the change in my appearance. I was now 6ft 6, my hair was even more black and messy, my muscles where more defined and my face looked as if it was chiseled in marble but my once sea green eyes now glowed with untold power and if you looked closely you could see stars and nebula's being formed and destroyed. Then I was brought out of thinking when I heard a knock on the door and someone asking to come in. "Come in!" I yelled back and turned around the see Annabeth.

"I guess your finally awake seaweed-brain, I was beginning to worry. There is a meeting at the big house, the gods have detected another unknown godly presence and thinking of ways to find it." Said Annabeth. My brain was running at a million miles a minute about I should reveal myself to her and what else to do when Clotho spoke in my head _"You can reveal yourself to her my master, she is destined to be your queen in the rule over fate with you. You can turn her into a goddess now if you wish. All you have to do is say 'By the power of the fates I bestow upon Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena Godhood'."_ Annabeth, I swear on the River Styx what I will say is true, but I need you not to reveal it to anyone yet. "Percy what are you talking about, but I swear not to reveal anything unless you reveal it or give me permission to." came the reply of a suspicious Annabeth. "I am the new god that the Olympians are looking for." I replied hesitantly.

 _Annabeth POV_

As soon as the words left his mouth, my mind starting the flooding my mouth with so many questions "What are your domains? Is this why you look different? How long have you been a god and does this mean you have to leave me?" At that I started crying thinking about not ever seeing Percy again. He walked up to me and pulled me into a hug with me crying on his shoulder. Speaking in a soft voice he said "I am never leaving Annabeth, I promised that remember." I look up into his sea green eyes that I loved that now looked even more beautiful with the green waves and are those galaxies in his eyes I see?! I slowly replied "But won't you have to leave? The ancient laws demand it." He chuckled softly and I glared at him which he replied "I am above the ancient laws." Once again more questions flowed through my mind and stopping me before he speaking he said "I am the god of God of Fate, Time, Elements, Warfare, Natural Disasters, Space, Waves, Heroes, and Loyalty. Annabeth the fates answer to me, they created the ancient laws. I was only turned into a god last night. Annabeth, I now have a very important question to ask you."

 _Percy POV_

Here was the big moment, the one I have been waiting for ever since the war ended and have been dreaming of for a long time. I summoned a small velvet box and knelt down on one knee and nervously said "Annabeth, I promised you that I will never leave you and I stand by that promise. Will you Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena marry me and join me in godhood?" While looking in to her eyes and opening the box that contained a ring with an emerald mixed with a moon stone (God of Space you know), the color of our eyes with an engraving " _Seaweed-brain and Wisegirl forever_ " _._

LINEBREAK (MWAHAHA)

 _Zeus POV_

I was busy bickering with Poseidon and Hades during a council meeting about who mother Rhea loved best, when I felt a giant surge in power down in the mortal world. This huge surge of power was being radiated by an unknown god down on the surface of the planet, with this knowledge I bellowed "SILENCE!" and slammed my master bolt of the floor near my thrown. Immediately all other conversation stopped. "I felt a new godly aura down on the mortal realm. This is an aura I do not recognize being radiated by an unknown god. We must find this god! WE MUST MAKE THEM SWEAR LOYATLY TO OLYMPUS!" Athena then spoke up "Yes, this god or goddess could be a problem, who knows if it is a new enemy or someone we can trust. I suggest we have Apollo and Artemis search the skies for the god; likewise, we should also inform the campers of the new god." This was quickly followed by a few mutterings and the Leto twins bobbing their heads in agreement. "Very well then, if that is all Dionysius go and inform Chiron. I believe that concludes our meeting." I said then I flashed out with Hera where a huge lightning bolt came crashing down from once we sat.

I was beginning to feel we might have another war on our hands! What if this god wanted to topple my thrown? What if he/she sought to bring Olympus down or remove me from King of the Gods? What if it's another Titan or some even more ancient being we forgot that is seeking revenge for the last two wars?! All these thoughts were beginning to weigh on my head before I fell asleep in my palace. Later, tomorrow morning I would come to feel an aura of another new god but it was as quickly diminished as I felt it and brushed it off as a sense of my paranoia.

 _Percy POV_

And there I was waiting for Annabeth's response. When she started crying, I felt worried. Did I do something wrong? Suddenly she shouted "YES!" and jumped at me brought me into a kiss. I felt relief surge through me and slipped the ring onto her finger. After slipping the wring onto her finger, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer deepening our kiss. Finally, after what seemed like hours we broke apart gasping for air. Then I smiled at her and said "Are you ready to become a god? You might pass out for a few minutes." Sharing my smile, she replied "Yes I'm ready." I called the Fates down and they smiled and nodded for me to continue. I began chanting in Ancient Greek " _By the power bestowed upon me by the Fates, I Perseus Jackson Son of Poseidon bestow upon Annabeth Chase the mantel of Godhood. Let ichor flow through your veins and the almighty Fates chose your domains!"_

A bright light enveloped Annabeth and after the light subsided the Fates declared her domains "All hail Annabeth Chase, Goddess of Fate, Time, Architecture, Intelligence, Plans, Hero's and Combat!" before they flashed away. I gasped after her form changed and my mouth hanged open when I saw her, she now stood at a height of 6ft 4 and if she wasn't beautiful before… but now looked drop dead gorgeous! Her skin became a bit tanner, her hair got longer and looked silkier, her face now had royal cheekbones and her body was that of a perfect athlete while looking as if chiseled from stone and her formerly grey eyes now showed storms of grey that glowed with power. To sum it all up…. She looked hot!

"Hey seaweed-brain stop gaping like fish, you might catch flies and what are you staring at?" she asked smirking. Took me a minute for me to process what she said before I quickly snapped my fingers and a mirror appeared before her. And this time I was the one to laugh at her expression. After a second she final said "How long have we been in here?" I laughed before I replied "You're the goddess of time… you should know!" She proceeded to look thoughtful at me for a minute before she gasped and said "Percy! How long have you stopped time for!?"

"Roughly for two hours since the minute you got here…" I said slyly. Finally, she said "Well we got to go back to the big house… But won't they realize that we are gods?" I smirked and said "Focus on dampening your aura to that of a demi-god, and I'll deal with our physical changes." Using a thick layer of mist, I made our appearance change to when we were demigods. After all that was done I flashed myself some proper camp clothing instead of my PJs, letting time flow again and mischievously said "Let's see what Dionysus has to say about us." As we walked toward the big house hand in hand.


	3. Spreading the Word

**A/N: Time for the third installment! Enjoy and I look forward to reading your reviews!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I only own the plot, the rest belongs to Mr. Riordan**

 **C** **hapter 3: Spreading the Word**

 _3rd POV_

"Ah there you Peter, took Annabel long enough to get you out of bed. Well let's begin, shall we?" Said Mr. D yawning as we walked into the big house with the room with the ping pong table.

"As your probably all aware, A new or possibly very old immortal has been recently being discovered that is not in any way or form in contact with Olympus and we have been tasked along with the Hunters and a few other Olympians and gods/goddesses to find him/her" Said Chiron. After the news sunk into everyone and Annabeth and Percy shared a knowing smile with each other, Annabeth spoke up "So what have the Olympians planned for the campers to help in the search of finding this god or goddess? It's easy for hunters to go search the land but for us campers it's a bit harder." Mr. D lazily replied "I don't know. I'm just the messenger." Taking a sip from his diet Coke after speaking. Thunder rumbled through out the sky symbolizing a council meeting, this caused Mr. D to groan then standing up before flashing away. After he left Nico and the rest of the councilors then decided that he(Nico) would shadow travel around the country in search of this god and the campers would just remain alert in case he/she decided to show themselves.

Soon after the demigods filed out of the big house and returned to their daily activities. Meanwhile Percy and Annabeth decided to take a walk along the beach where no was currently at. "Percy what should we plan on doing? When should we inform the council of us being gods and that we have power over fate of all domains! Plus, exactly do we do in our domain over fate?" said a worried and curious Annabeth about their dilemma. "Well to answer your last question our powers with fate is more of influencing, enforcing and guiding it as the Fates do themselves. The ancient laws do not bind us as they do other gods since the Fates made those rules and they now answer to us, but we should not let others know that since they may try to use us, but rather we should tell them we have more leeway with it. Currently we mostly approve or disapprove of what the Fates decide but can intervene and pull strings from time to time." Said Percy casually as if it were nothing at all.

"When did you get so smart seaweed-brain?" Annabeth said teasingly. Percy once again replied with a smirk on his face "Well I'm the god of warfare, that is like one of the hugest domains ever! Like it means I'm also a god of swordsmanship, archery, weapons, battle strategy, negotiations, duels, peace, war, reflexes and a bunch of other stuff that could be related to warfare." Annabeth was trying to stifle a laugh at the mention of archery but failed. This was quickly remedied by a quick glare from Percy making her shut mouth but still have a smile on her face.

Breaking the silence as they continued to walk along the beach Percy said "I have an idea on how we should reveal ourselves to the Olympians." Getting a quick nod from Annabeth to continue, he then smiled evilly rubbing his hands together before continuing "Well I suggest we wait half a year or so to get used to our news powers and responsibilities, in the mean time I sense that the Olympians are in their meeting still. So, what I suggest is we send one of the fates to inform them about the new god and that there is also a new goddess as well and tell them they will reveal themselves at the Winter Solstice. I soooo want to see the look on Zeus's face." Annabeth then took time to consider this before nodding and smiling evilly.

 _Percy POV:_

Well…. It's now time to put my cunning plan into action. I then called down Atropos and she bowed to us saying "Master and Mistress, how may I help you?" Immediately I replied "I wish you to go to Mt. Olympus and deliver a message." "Of course, what shall this message be?" came the reply. Simply smiling I conveyed "We can see and hear through you, for you should know what to speak as we transmit it to you." "I shall leave immediately then" came the reply before she flashed off to Olympus. This is going to be fun I telepathically said to Annabeth who smirked and nodded before we proceeded to tap into Atropos's mind.

 _(On Mount Olympus During the Meeting)_

 _3rd POV:_

As this was one of the more civilized meetings now that Hades and Hestia where back on the council, the gods efficiently discussed progress and ways of finding more about the unknown god. To a shocker to all Zeus even confessed he might have felt a second god's presence but that it could be a figment of his paranoia. But that wasn't going to be the biggest surprise the council was going to face that day. In fact, you could say that they were going to face 2 more revelations that day.

While the gods where interrupted by a flash of light as Atropos flashed in. This is immediately caused Zeus to thunder 'WHO DARES INTER… oh wait sorry Lady Atropos…. What causes you to come to Mt. Olympus today? And especially without your sisters?! Heck, I bet no one has seen you without your sisters!" said Zeus in shock. Even the rest of the council was in shock at this brand-new occurrence.

"Ah hello Lord Zeus, I come here from the bidding of my master and mistress to inform you of the god or should I say god and goddess that you have recently discovered." Said a smirking Atropos. Not only that the Fates have someone controlling them and that there were two gods to look for now confirming Zeus's suspicions. At this nearly half of the gods including the big three dropped their symbols of power in shock. Zeus's bolt slamming into floor which accidently caused lightning to strike a barn somewhere in Idaho, with Poseidon's trident causing the New Jersey boardwalk to flood and Hades helm causing some towns to black out.

Still smirking Atropos continued "You see Lord Zeus, the two gods your looking for are my master and mistress." "But how is it that these new gods have control over you while the Titans and us Olympians did not?!" asked a bewildered Athena. The reply was "Long ago my mother Ananke said there will come a time where one will come take control over us and that time has come with his queen. Now I must inform you that my masters plan on showing up during the Winter Solstice to speak with you, for they wish to adapt to their new domains. You won't be able to find them unless they want to be found, so I suggest you stop searching." "Well I guess that is all right. Who am I to argue with Fate? But may I ask can we still have them swear loyalty to Olympus" said a very curious and fearful Zeus in case of causing Atropos's wrath. Taking a darker tone Atropos replied "They are already loyal to Olympus Zeus; however, you can make them an Olympian if you wanted or even make them swear their loyalty but you must know they do not truly take orders from you, they control their own fate. In their other domains, they can fight and be loyal to you but as Gods' of Fate they cannot be persuaded or forced because Fate is neutral, only they themselves on their own can change fate."

"Very well then Lady Atropos, go and inform your masters' that we shall wait for the Winter Solstice for them to reveal themselves." Said an Athena with a hint of hopefulness.

At this Atropos laughed out loud shocking the gods again and before casually saying "Nice try Athena, but there's no need to inform them since they have heard and seen all that has happened here. Plus, my master said that you would only track my flash back to him and his queen." Sighing she said "Well that is all Olympians, I have thread to cut" before flashing away. Leaving a fuming Athena at her beaten plan of trying to find the location of the two hidden gods.

 _(Back at Camp Half-blood on the Beach where Percy and Annabeth where)_

As soon as Percy and Annabeth left Atropos's mind they broke out into an uncontrolled fit of laughing. Falling over and clutching their chests and the expression on the gods and especially Athena's face. Taking a few mins to recover Annabeth finally found the will power to ask "So what do we do now? It's probably around lunch time."

"Well I think we should probably tell my mom…."


	4. Uh Oh

**Disclaimer: I only own the story. Rest belongs to Mr. Riordan**

 **Chapter 4: Uh oh...**

 _Percy POV:_

I'm scared. Now you must be wondering what the O'mighty Percy Jackson who has faced impossible odds and is now a god fears? Well it's simple, my mother's reaction to me being a god and marrying Annabeth will be. There I said it! Though I am the God of Fate and probably could see the reaction that my mother would have. I am even scared at looking at that.

I was preparing to flash away with Annabeth before she stopped me. "Seaweed-brain, remember that flashing would give us away!" Then realization struck me hmmm I need an alternate method of travel I thought…. Hmm…. Ah! "Ok, if we can't flash there then let's just elemental travel there!" I said casually. Annabeth gave me a quizzical look before saying "What?" "Well I'm the god of elements, so therefore basically we can use the matter to travel there, since elements is one of my domains, I can travel in many ways such as Vapor Travel, Flame Travel, Earth Travel, Shadow Travel and so on. Heck I could probably make a tunnel through the Time Space Continuum if I wanted!" I cheered happily thinking about what else I could do. "Hey Seaweed-brain, I don't think it's a good thing to be opening up portals in the Time Space Continuum. Come on let's go!" pouted Annabeth. I grabbed her hand we vapor traveled to my mom's apartment.

Appearing in front of my mother's apartment we went inside and knocked on her door. She opened the door and shouted "Percy! Annabeth! How are you doing? Come in, I have a batch blue cookies ready! Paul come over here!" We smiled kinda awkwardly as we sat down, which she noticed immediately noticed and frowned before asking "Is there something Percy?" staring into my eyes trying to find out what was the problem. Annabeth grabbed my hand and squeezed reassuringly. "Mom… Paul… Annabeth and I are getting married." Letting the bomb drop.

LINEBREAK

 _Chiron POV:_

Where have those two-lovebird's gone this time? I was searching all over the camp for Percy and Annabeth; they didn't show up for lunch. Oh, well they are probably at the beach or something. I should probably check there.

Trotting up to the I saw duo laughing their heads off and smiled at that, and I thought back to when Annabeth and Percy made it camp. So, young and now they just happen to be the most famous demigods ever. I was broken out of my memories when they started to talk again. I was listening to their conversation of and I was shocked at what they we talking about! God of Elements?! Time Space Continuum?! It only confirmed it more when Annabeth said that they would be given away if they tried flashing. For a minute, I thought I saw a Percy and Annabeth in a different appearance, one where they looked taller and defiantly looked like gods. But as soon as I saw it, it disappeared just as fast as I saw it. I was still in shock standing there when Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and they dissolved in a fine mist. Now that was defiantly not flashing but I don't remember Percy saying he could vapor travel.

Is it possible that Percy and Annabeth are the gods where looking for? If so who have given them godhood or if they secretly two older deities that have been with us for the last two wars serving some higher purpose and only now their façade has slipped or or or what if they have been kidnapped and replaced by these two gods!? I quickly dismissed the last one since the gods looked so much like them. Well it looks like I got some questioning do to when they get back I thought while trotting back toward the dining area.

 _Percy POV:_

I nearly wanted to laugh at the shock on their faces if I wasn't worried about what they would do after they have recovered from their shock. Slowly they began to recover from their shock and my mom ran up to us and hugged us crying saying "My baby boy is getting married!" I blushed heavily at that and Annabeth and Paul where laughing at my embarrassment.

After I calmed my down my mom and showing them the ring I nudged Annabeth to tell them the other part. "Mrs. Jackson and Paul, there is something else you must know. But I need you to swear on the Styx not to reveal it until we decide to reveal it ok?" They both swore on the Styx and then Annabeth continued "Percy and I are gods now." Making the mist disappear around us revealing our true selves. At this I'm sure they fainted at that. I turned over to Annabeth and smiled before I snapped my fingers waking them up. Once again seeing them in our true appearance caused them gasp again. When they finally recovered, my mom yelled at me to explain.

So, that's what I did. I explained to her how I became the God of Fate and my other domains and talked about proposing and turning Annabeth into a god and the little message I sent to Zeus which they cracked up at. Finally, I finished the tale and my mom and step-dad was talking about how proud they were for us. Then I told them they had 3 options, they could stay as mortals and die normally and go to the Isles of the Blest as we have foreseen it, they could become an immortal like Chiron and help train demi-gods and become something like a mother and father to them or they can become gods. They both thought it over and said they would like to be become immortal trainers like Chiron. Annabeth and I both blessed them and made them immortal.

 **(A/N) Chiron's immortality is never mentioned as partial or full so….**

I told them they could start their job after the winter solstice when we reveal ourselves. We also told them what are blessing would entail and what powers they would receive. After we wished them goodbye Annabeth and I grabbed a bite to eat somewhere downtown before vapor traveling right outside the boundaries of camp. We were immediately met by Clarisse and said "So Prissy where have you and Annabeth been all day?! Chiron has been looking for you!" "Uh oh" Annabeth and I said at once. Here Clarisse smirked evilly and dragged us to the big house.

"Ah so there you two are! Looks Clarisse finally found you two. Clarisse, will you please leave us, I have something to discuss with these two." Said Chiron. At this Clarisse pouted but gave up when a hard glare made her go away. "So…. Are we in trouble for something? We only wanted to visit my mother…." I timidly said. Chiron smirked then said something that both made Annabeth and I shudder.

 _Annabeth POV:_

Chiron was smirking and then he said something that scared both of us. "So I was searching for you two when you I found you on the beach. There I heard a very peculiar conversation." I was starting the fear what he might have heard us say on the beach. "Something about different methods of travel and the Time Space Continuum" making air quotes while saying time space continuum and his grin was growing wider as he saw us shying away from his prying eyes.

Percy was the first one the speak after the silence that followed he said "We will tell you if you swear on the Styx not to tell anyone until we reveal it." Following this the centaur smiled and agreed. At this I checked to make sure no one was peeking in on our conversation with my godly senses. Percy asked me to tell the story this time so I did.

The say Chiron was shocked when he heard our domains and how we got them was an understatement. He also feinted from it, which caused us to laugh and splash him with some water which he woke up to. Recovering he hugged us both and congratulated us. Though was going to bow and say mi 'lord/lady but Percy and I stopped him saying we didn't want any of that. Which he smiled and hugged us again. Finally, Percy dropped the other bombshell and laughed at Chiron's reaction this time as Percy said he proposed to me. After that recovery and congratulations Percy and I explained how he was going to has some company in the realm of training demi-gods by Percy's mother and step-dad. To say that Chiron was delighted would have also been an understatement.

After all the pleasantries where over Chiron asked a question that I was also curious about. "So Percy as the God of Warfare how is your archery?" said a cheeky Chiron at this Percy paled considerably. "Come on Perce lets go to the archery range and see."

LINEBREAK

 _Percy POV:_

Oh, hades what I have I agreed to. We past the sign that said "NO PERCY JACKSON ALLOWED ON RANGE." And continued to the firing range and all the Apollo kids starting question why I was here and Chiron said he wanted to try something and told all the Apollo kids to run behind the Percy Proof barrier and they all understood and scampered off.

I proceeded to grab the bow from Chiron's hands and struck the pose that all the Apollo children and Chiron engrained into my brain. When Chiron and Annabeth where behind the barrier as well they gave me the go ahead to fire. I drew my arrow and carefully aimed at the target. Holding my breath, I released the arrow.


	5. The Warriors of Fate

**(A/N) Thank you NightForever for explaining Chiron's Immortality, I would agree it is quite strange. Also, sorry for the late chapter, a bunch of leaves to rake left me no time to write this chapter and school on top of that. So enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the story everything else belongs to Rick Riordan**

 _Previously: I proceeded to grab the bow from Chiron's hands and struck the pose that all the Apollo children and Chiron ingrained into my brain. When Chiron and Annabeth where behind the barrier as well they gave me the go ahead to fire. I drew my arrow and carefully aimed at the target. Holding my breath, I released the arrow._

 **Chapter 5: The Warriors of Fate**

 _Percy POV:_

Then I heard thud and turned to see an arrow sticking out of the bulls-eye! I started jumping and cheering! Then Chiron came over smiling with mirth in his eyes and said "So let makes sure that's not fluke." Putting 6 arrows in my quiver. The Apollo campers where looking at me and Chiron in shock since I just hit the bulls-eye, and is now being handed more arrows; Annabeth on the other hand just grinned and smiled at me.

I grabbed the bow once more went back to my posture and starting firing the last six arrows into the target quickly all splitting the previous arrow except the last one which veered slightly to the right sheering off the feather of the previous arrow. Now this caused everyone to gasp and Will Solace feinted from the shock he was in and fell to be caught by his siblings.

I turned around and smiled before saying to Chiron "Well now that problem is solved, we can get rid of that sign over there." Pointing towards the "NO PERCY JACKSON ALLOWED ON RANGE" sign. Chiron then picked up the sign and tossed it into the campfire pit. Well maybe I could get used to this archery I thought. But as soon as my little moment of triumph started it was over. Behind me I heard a voice say "Yes quite impressive Perseus, so when did you suddenly get so good at archery?" I recognized that voice, slowly turning around fearfully recognizing the 12-year-old goddess before me. I stammered "Hello L-lady Artemis" bowing my head "What brings you to camp half-blood milady?" I asked timidly. She replied while staring at me with a curious gaze "Well, my hunters needed a break from searching all over the country for the two gods and now that there is no need search anymore I brought them here to rest before we continued the hunt. But you haven't answered my question… when and how did you get so good at archery?"

I quickly gazed over to Chiron and Annabeth who were looking at me fearfully. I looked back at Artemis and quickly lied "You see, Annabeth, Chiron, and I were talking about domains and how wide and varying they could be. We talked about varying domains and how the vaguer a domain was, the more powerful it was. So, we thought since my dad was the God of the Sea's and therefore water, he would be able to control water in all it states such as liquid, solid and gas as you know. Here Annabeth spoke up and said "With this knowledge we thought Percy would be able to control the moisture in the air to be able to travel similarly to shadow travel which we called decided on calling Vapor Travel. Then I suggested if we could perhaps see if Percy could use the moisture in the air to guide the arrows to the target." Following up and adding to the lie that Percy started. Chiron this time spoke up and said "And that brings us to where we are now milady."

Artemis had a thoughtful look on her face as she stared at Annabeth and I quickly switching her gaze back and forth before her eye's narrowed before blinking a few times. After a few dreadful moments, she finally spoke "Alright Perseus, no more surprise's however…" then she briskly turned and walked away muttering something about males. I sighed and quickly hugged Annabeth. I cheekily whispered "How bout we hide our powers a bit more carefully now alright?" She smiled and nodded to me.

LINEBREAK

 _Artemis POV:_

Something isn't right here. First there is a god and goddess of fate. Now Perseus Jackson is good at archery! What on Gaea's green earth is happening!? I was still suspicious about that son of Poseidon and daughter of Athena. For a minute, I swear I saw someone else in their place, yet they looked like the originals. I was up to my cabin when I heard the voice of my lieutenant. "Milady, what is bothering you?" "Well Thalia, you might be surprised about this as I was, but I saw it happen." Thalia looked at me curiously before speaking "And what was it that you witnessed?" I replied nonchalantly "Perseus Jackson is good at archery."

Thalia was looking at me skeptically before releasing I wasn't joking. She then screamed "But that's impossible! That Kelp-Head can't be good with a bow!" "I just witnessed it Thalia!" I replied back. She then huffed in anger and walked out of the cabin slamming the door behind her probably going to search for her cousin. I thus went bent back to my thinking about that son of Poseidon and their convincing explanation but it felt as if they were hiding something. I will get to the bottom of this.

LINEBREAK

 _Timeskip 6 months a week before the Winter Solstice._

 _Percy POV:_

Well it's been six months since Annabeth and I became god's, Artemis has been trying super hard to find out what was suspicious about us but luckily hasn't reported it to the council yet and probably dismissed it. Currently we were in France enjoying some time alone on date visiting the Louvre; place Annabeth has wanted to visit ever since she was 8. The people at camp thought we were off to see my parents which we did do before we left in case anyone goes asking. Currently we were on the first floor with Annabeth spouting facts about the glass pyramid.

Continuing our stroll around the museum with Annabeth marveling at the paintings I finally asked "Hey Annabeth, when did you get so obsessed with art?" She smiled and replied "Ever since Rome and Arachne. Seeing her tapestries and relizing I was an also a daughter of the Goddess of Crafts. So ya that's when I started to pay more attention to paintings." I simply smiled back at her and we continued our trip around the museum. After our trip their we went to the top of the Eiffel Tower and viewed the city of Paris as the sunset.

"Percy how do you think the god's will react to use being the god's that they are looking for? Also, I don't think I can just leave Nico and the other's behind. Thalia is already partial immortal but Jason, Piper and Leo aren't." said a worried Annabeth. I smiled at her and asked "Why don't we just make them immortal with us?" I said giving a cheeky grin. She looked at me confused before smiling as well "So do turn them into our Lieutenant's then? Or will they become domain less immortal's unbound by ancient laws like us?" said a curious Annabeth. I replied "If they want to become our Lieutenant's we can bestow upon them a few domains or if they just want to become immortal with us and have no responsibilities then it's fine." Annabeth just stared out into the passing traffic before turning to me with an evil smile. I gave her a frown and then Annabeth explained "It seems that the moon goddess has a plan for forcing us into giving up any known information about us. She seems to be convinced that we know something about… well us." I gave her a knowing grin before saying "Well miss Goddess of Plans, what is our plan for foiling someone else's plan so they don't ruin our plan on showing up to Olympus next week as planned." She just smiled and muttered "Seaweed-brain" before telling me her plan of foiling Artemis and her hunters from capturing us and interrogating us.

Apparently in two days' time Artemis planed on capturing us during Capture the flag with the battle of her hunters to help. So, we decided we need a few of our own helpers. We flashed to Nico and found him walking along the shores of the Styx down in the underworld. To say we shocked him would be an understatement, he went completely pale and gave a girlish yelp.

"Percy! Annabeth! What are you doing here!? And did you guys just flash to the underworld without my father permission!?" We smirked inwardly before Annabeth said "Nico we have to tell you something but you must swear on the Styx not to tell anyone till the Winter Solstice." He swore the oath and we continued "Nico, we are the new god's that everyone is talking about." I said nonchalantly. Nico just looked at us as if we grew a second head, then he realized we weren't lying. "So does that mean I can't see you again and that I'll never see you in the afterlife?" Annabeth and I glanced at each other and said "There's no need for that since we are above the ancient laws, we are after all God and Goddess of Fate and a few other things." Nico just gasped again and Annabeth laughed "Close your mouth or you might catch whatever it is that lives down here."

Nico nodded numbly and we proceeded "Nico we would like to make you a god. And a lieutenant to us so you would never have to adhere by the ancient laws." Nico thought on it before he nodded toward us. Annabeth called down the fates and we proceeded to make Nico a god. And all at once Annabeth, the fates and I declared Nico's domains "All hail Nico di Angelo God of Shadows, Reanimation, heroes, minor god of death, Ghost King and warrior of fate." I smiled at the Fates who then shocked us both by saying "Perseus, we are willing to allow you to do what you and Annabeth wanted to do with gathering lieutenants, but we are also allowing you to choose those that have passed on as well. Normally it isn't in your power master and mistress to bring some people back from the dead without our consent but since you now have it…." They smirked before flashing away. Of course, Nico then demanded the full story and we explained it fully.

So since we were in the Underworld we decided to gather up all our dead lieutenants first. Luke Castellan was brought back first followed by Bianca, Zoe, Charles, Silena, Phoebe, Lee. (Kinzie, Ethan, Castor and Michael wanted to stay in Elysium)

 **A/N Not many people remember that Kinzie and Phoebe and a few other hunters and Amazons where killed by Orion during the giant war.**

After explaining to them all about what was going to happen they all agreed. Bianca, Lee and Phoebe became complete immortals with the blessing of battle foresight and increased demigod powers from their immortal parents. Zoe became a goddess of tracking, stars, wilderness and a minor goddess of archery and hunting. Charles became a God of Blacksmiths, Inventions, Devices, Contraptions and minor forge god. Silena became a minor goddess of love, lust and redemption. Finally, Luke became a god of thieves, spying, stealth and redemption.

After everyone became gods/goddesses they decided to call themselves the warriors of fate. They immediately rounded up the rest of the gang that where living and had them join as well. Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Reyna, Clarisse, Frank and Hazel all became gods/goddess and the warriors of fate increased their numbers to a total of 16 with Percy and Annabeth as their leaders. After everyone was gathered, the formerly "dead" went to the realm of the fates to train and the "living" went back to their daily lives until called upon by their King and Queen to meet the Olympians the following week.


	6. We surprise a Goddess of the Hunt

**I'm glad that you all are enjoying the story. Some of you guys have asked about my posting schedule. So here it is: I post as often as a I can write the chapter and most of the times ends up being on the weekends.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot. The rest belongs to Mr. Riordan**

 **Chapter 6: We suprise a Goddess of the Hunt**

 _Annabeth Pov:_

Well today was the Winter Solstice and capture the flag day with the hunters. The mythological world will be in a for shock today and especially the moon goddess. So this is the plan I came up for maximizing the shock Artemis will be receiving today. I figured out her plan since I'm the goddess of plans and it's in my domain. She plans to secretly join the fight between us and the hunters; from there she will corner Percy and I to get us and subdue us to question us.

Lucky for us, we have back up. She is suspicious of us knowing of the gods that are hiding, but she is not expecting us to be those gods. There will be quite a surprise when she finds it hard for her to subdue us with our foresight and other godly abilities. While she is busy getting over her shock of us not going down, Zoe and Phoebe plan on flashing in front us and giving her a bigger shock and perhaps scare her. If she does recover from that we will just restrain her before she tries to fight again and perhaps explain things to her right, then and there I'm not sure.

Still thinking about different plans about subduing the goddess I didn't realize that the horn for lunch had sounded. This lead my fiancé to come over ask what was wrong. I simply replied "Not much Percy, I'm just thinking of different ways to do you know what." giving him a knowing smile. He returned the smile and replied "Well if all goes well today we won't have to worry about Zeus and others."

"I don't think Zeus has the ability to defy fate last time I checked so I agree with you there" I replied chuckling as we headed to the pavilion to go get lunch.

LINEBREAK

 _Percy Pov:_

So, it was time for capture flag now! Which also means we get to surprise a certain moon goddess! I was giddy as we rushed to place our flag near Zeus's fist while the hunters took position on the other side of the stream. I'm guessing you want to know what our plan for the actual battle was going to be. Using our powers, we determined that Artemis herself was going to searching the right flank for us accompanied with Thals. On the other side, we have the Demeter, Hecate, Athena and Hermes cabin to take their bait while the rest of cabins will charge for their flag down the center in a phalanx formation. After explaining that to the campers we proceeded to the flank we designated for us.

When the conch horn sounded for the game to begin Annabeth and I casually walked over the river towards the Hunters side. As we casually strolled through the forest hand in hand; we heard a small snap of a twig, due to our godly hearing. Annabeth and I smiled at each other before I decided to say teasingly "And I thought hunters where supposed to be quiet Lady Artemis?" This brought an immediate sound of mumbling before Artemis appeared from the bushes and asked "How did you know I was there Perseus?" as she was staring at me with a slight glare and genuine curious tone. Of course, me with my godly reputation for pissing of gods said "It's Simple Artemis, I heard you snap a twig" with a side of my trademark lopsided grin.

She cursed under her breath before turning to look at us again and proclaimed "Perseus, Annabeth, I'll be blunt. I believe you two know something and you are hiding it from us." This time Annabeth spoke up and cheerfully responded "Your absolutely right Artemis" with a grin. At this proclamation, she seemed shock before she called for Thalia to join her, who was a few meters back. With Thalia at her side she spoke once more "Well if that is the case. Then I must bring both of you in for questioning."

This time we gave wicked smiles before Annabeth said "We would like to see you try mi-lady. You are outnumbered after all." She immediately replied "Thalia is right here you know." Again we smirked before dropping the bomb shell or should I say both of them….. Thalia gave us a small smile back before saying to Artemis "Sorry mi-lady, but I'm with them. I wish not to fit on either side since both have my loyalty thus I shall remain neutral. Sorry milady." There Thalia walked away about 5 feet and smiled in anticipation of the fight to come. Artemis looked lost for words before anger could be clearly seen on her face. She was close to screaming at Thalia before I interrupted and said "Your quarrel is with us Artemis not her" in the calmest manner I could do. She then turned to me and snapped "You may have gotten Thalia out of the fight, but your still no match for an Olympian goddess! If you tell me all you know now, I just might let you go freely." Annabeth and I nodded to each other, we both knew what to do. We both got out our weapons. My trusty pen riptide and her dagger. Artemis just growled "I guess it's the hard way _boy_." And charged at us.

 **A/N First battle scene ever! Please tell me what you think about it later!**

Immediately I uncapped riptide and brought it up to block her twin hunting knifes. Annabeth here to the chance to go for a lunge and plugged down to graze Artemis arm. Artemis quickly leapt away, then to twirl around and block one of my blows. I then proceeded to press her hard. Quickly parrying any blows coming my way using my battle foresight to my advantage. Getting into the rhythm of parry, dodge, swing, lunge, parry, swipe, and lunge once more. The daughter of Leto was getting fed up with me seeming to predict her moves. In a desperate attempt to gain the upper hand she over extended letting me time to block it and twist her arm aside and kick her in the chest sending her flying back a bit.

Now she was fuming and she wasn't about to up just yet. She growled out "How are you two, mortal demigods able to dodge and block my blows." Annabeth just smirked and replied "That is where you are wrong Artemis, we are the gods your looking for." With that Annabeth, Thals, and I changed into what our true new appearances looked like. At that Artemis just dropped her weapons and stared at us in shock. Now that wasn't something I foresaw. She turned to Thalia to only find her in her godly appearance as well. She squeaked out "You too Thalia? First Zoe, then Phoebe, now you?" Thalia looked at Artemis with a sad smile and responded "I am still loyal to you mi-lady, but now as a goddess I can always be by your side. Plus, you're going to like what Percy did." Artemis looked at me with a confused look. I simply smiled and snapped my fingers.

Immediately followed we three flashes of light and once it died down there were three other figures clad in white/silver armor with gold designs spread all over it. The armor of the warriors of fate. At this Artemis raised her bow and took aim, and asked "Who are you three?" slightly fearful. The middle one stepped forward and responded in a feminine voice "We are three of the warriors of Fate. Our job is to serve the King and Queen of fate and enforce fate. And mi-lady, I can't believe you don't recognize us." the voice said finishing in a teasing/mocked hurt tone. After finishing the sentence the three removed their helmets to reveal: Zoe, Phoebe and Bianca. Once the three where revealed Artemis ran up and hugged all three of them protectively fearful of losing them again, while crying into their shoulders.

"Mi-lady your crushing me" came the muffled reply of one Zoe Nightshade. After Artemis calmed down enough after witnessing the fact that three of her hunters where she asked "What happened to your English Zoe? You're suddenly speaking correctly." Zoe just smirked and said "It comes with being a goddess." At this Artemis turned to me and narrowed her eyes. "Perseus, when where you planning on telling us that you became a god? Hmph?" I told her tonight and she face palmed realizing that tonight was the Solstice. I told her if she wanted to hear the whole story, then she would have to keep it to herself till the meeting. She agreed and I gave her permission to entire our domain (The realm the fates weave their thread in). Here I explained everything about how we became gods and she also meet all the dead people that were brought back. At first, she just glared at Luke but eventually she lessened it bit after the most of the story was done.

LINEBREAK

"Perseus and Annabeth, you know that with those domains Zeus will want you to swear loyalty to Olympus, right?" said Artemis. Annabeth replied "And is Zeus willing to defy the fates and fate itself?" Artemis thought it over and nodded. She congratulated us about getting married before flashing out and saying she can't wait for the meeting.

Afterward Annabeth turned to me and sighed "Well that went better that expected." I gave her a grin before saying "Now we have to do is announce it to the rest of them. Including our parents."


	7. Authors Note 1

**AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hey Guys! It has been a while since I've updated this story and I'm truly sorry for that. I plan on updating it this weekend when I get the time. Currently I have been busy with school and other projects I have been working on, so I hope you all will forgive me. But please in the mean time check out my other story "Percy Jackson and the Spartans of Olympus" and vote for the pairing for that story on my profile page.**


	8. The Winter Solstice

**Chapter 7: The Winter Solstice**

 **A/N Its time for the gods to meet the God and Goddess of Fate!**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot, the rest belongs to Rick Riordan**

 _3_ _rd_ _Pov:_

 _Everything was going as usual as it could be in the meeting of the gods this solstice. Everything was peaceful… if you could call it that. There were less arguments than normal for sure, otherwise people were still arguing nonetheless. Athena and Poseidon were arguing about who should've won Athens, Demeter was shouting at Hades about cereal, Zeus was being scolded by an angry Hera. Apollo and Hermes were thinking of a new prank. Hephaestus was tinkering with something in his hands and Ares and Aphrodite were staring googly eyes at each other. All in all, normal._

 _In fact, so normal, to one 8-year old goddess, can be seen munching on a bag of popcorn from her throne at the hearth. Staring intently at the arguments as if it were reality TV! Oh wait… it is! (To the reality part, not the TV part you know? Any who back to the story.) In flash of light appeared 18 hooded figures besides the Hearth goddess. She immediately jumped up in shock and spilled her popcorn while the rest of the gods were still arguing oblivious to what just happened._

Percy POV:

When it was time to gather up the troops and make our way to Olympus, Annabeth and I told Chiron we were headed to town to see my parents as our official excuse. Of course, he knowing our secret accepted it and wished us luck. We flashed to the Cavern of Inevitability and rallied our friends to introduce us to the Olympians.

First Nico came; telling his father he had an errand to run. The second person to flash in was Thalia who was sent on a "Solo Hunt" by Artemis for this occasion. And the rest just sort of all flashed in at once all with various excuses.

Annabeth being the one who planned it all said "Ok so the plan is to wear these pure white hoods on top our silver armor to make you look more mysterious and all powerful. Then we will all flash in next to Hestia who is in the middle of the throne room at her hearth. You all go that?"

There was bunch of head nods in return. I kissed Annabeth, flipped my hood up with everyone copying that action and announced "Let's go shake things up a little!" And flashed to the Olympus throne room next to Hestia.

LINEBREAK

I immediately as I flashed in a felt an instinct to duck from my foresight. Perhaps it was Zeus's master bolt. Then I felt a bunch of small marble size objects hit me. I opened my eyes to realize that I was covered in Hestia's popcorn! Looking around I saw my friends and my fiancé silently snickering at me. I sent them a glare that shut them up.

Looking up and silently smirked at Hestia's shocked expression as I said "Why hello Lady Hestia, it appears you have a quite an interesting family here." In a mysterious tone. Regaining her composure, she timidly questioned "Hello my lord, I assume you must be the master, mistress and these are your servants of fate?" gesturing to our friends. Annabeth and I smiled kindly at her before Annabeth replied kindly "That would be correct Lady Hestia." Hestia smiled before asking us what where our names, we replied in sync "All will be revealed shortly Lady Hestia."

I turned to the rest of the Olympians who apparently still haven't noticed us. So, I decided to do something a bit theatrical. Turning to my fiancé I said "Maybe this will get their attention!" She proceeded to mutter "Seaweed brain" only so I could hear her. Using the powers of space, I decided to let off a small supernova go off in the room. Gathering a bunch of energy until I made a star the size of an apple appear in my hand. I then allowed the mass of the star to enter its core so the star would start to collapse. While I was using my time powers to speed this all up. When the core collapsed, it released an energy burst that was full of beautiful colors (primarily sea green) and pushed the gods back in their thrones effectively shutting them up. Since this was a very, very tiny super nova you could perhaps relate the energy to the amount Gaea would have at ¾ power or roughly 2.4 octillion megatons of TNT (a true super nova is 24-48 octillion...) Even Annabeth and my own warriors were shocked at my display of power and plus I wasn't even tired! Looking at all the awestruck faces of everyone there left me giggling and clutching my stomach on the floor.

LINEBREAK!

 _Zeus POV:_

I was busy arguing with Poseidon and Hades about who is more powerful. I boasted that my powers where more superior and every way. Then I was interrupted by Hera asking where I was last night. Uh oh I do hope she doesn't find out… When I wasn't answering, she starting pestering me about whether I cheated again. I just muttered something about irresistible pink poofy hair and oh wait she heard that…. I sighed and just tried to calm her down. I was still arguing about that when I was blown back in my chair by an explosion of bright colorful energy!

Being broken out of my shock by the sound laughter coming from the center of the room. I looked down and what surprised me even more was that there was 18 people there and one was laughing uncontrollably on the floor. This got me mad, so I grabbed my master bolt and boomed "WHO DARES INTERRUPT THIS OLYMPIAN COUNCIL MEETING?!" This caused all 18 figures to start laughing and I was fuming with anger. I was just about to strike someone when the one on the floor got up and scolded "My, my Zeus… Did really forget that I said we would come today?" Then paled, I realized that this was the God and Goddess Fate alongside their servants. Overcoming my fear which had turned to anger I shouted "Reveal yourselves to us! We are the Olympians and I'm the King of the Gods! You answer to me!"

Once more the 2 that seemed to emit the most power laughed a deep laugh and questioned in sync "And who are you… to defy fate?" At this most of the Gods and Goddesses gasped realizing who they were. Now I was paling again. These two gods could probably determine the future of Olympus. We were in their hands and the sisters' fates as well. Then my arrogance got the best of me. I snapped "TELL ME WHO YOU ARE NOW!"

 _Annabeth POV:_

The look on everyone's faces is hilarious! Even Artemis looked shocked at my fiance's display of power (knowing who we were), but she wasn't as shocked as the rest where about us since she knew. Hades! She even smiled at the other gods and goddess's reactions! Percy looked at me and nodded for me to continue "So, you all wish to know who we are right?" I teased. This time Athena stuttered "Yes please m-my Lady." We laughed at this. The all mighty Athena afraid of me, her own daughter! At this I whipped off my cloak revealing my new self and laughed "There is no need for formalities mom."

At this my mom fainted in shock and the rest of the Olympians had different reactions. Artemis was laughing, Demeter spilled her cereal, Apollo and Hermes had their mouths hanging open, Poseidon looked confused for a bit before looking at Percy figuring it out and Zeus was now fuming with shock, anger and is that a mix of jealousy I see?

Taking this as his queue Percy pulled off his cloak revealing his new godly figure in all his glory with his twinkling space/sea green eyeing all their reactions. I looked around the room and saw the god's reactions this time. Poseidon looked over joyed to see Percy as a god, Hermes and Apollo are now numbly staring at us trying to comprehend what happened, Dionysius choked on his wine, Zeus was now red with rage and emitting a dangerous aura that screamed anger, and Aphrodite stared at Percy lustfully. Seeing this made me angry and I flared my aura as I glared at Aphrodite. Who shrunk into her thrown from my piercing gaze. I growled "Don't you even dare look at my fiancé that way Aphrodite!" Then came the angry scream from a now recovered wisdom goddess… "FIANCE!?"

LINEBREAK

 _Percy POV:_

This day keeps getting better and better! Then I heard Athena scream; my soon to be mother-in-law. "What do you think you're doing asking my daughter her hand in marriage! I was going to make you go on the labors of Heracles!" screeched an enraged Athena. I pondered this and quipped "Is it not enough that I went to Tartarus for Annabeth!?" Athena thought this over and huffed in agreement. Well now that was sorted.

I looked at dad and he beamed at me with pride. I waved to him and he waved back. Then Zeus had to ruin it all by thundering "PERSEUS JACKSON! WAS OF OUR OFFER OF GODHOOD NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU!" I just stared at him as if he had grown two heads. I corrected "Why I appreciate it all and everything, but I couldn't leave Annabeth. Now that she is a goddess with me I don't have to leave her behind." At this Hestia and Artemis smiled. My dad then questioned "Son, what are your domains?" Annabeth and I shared a mental conversation about this before I proceeded "Before I tell you my domains, you must know that my warriors, fiancé and I cannot swear loyalty to you. It would throw off fate. Know this, we will not change fate of anyone unless we fully will it too. It's kind of like a safety hook for the domain so that we can't be influenced." At this Zeus just glared at me murderously but I just shrugged him off. "My domains are: Fate, Time, Elements, Warfare, Natural Disasters, Space, Waves, Heroes, And Loyalty."

Well as you can guess, this brought an uproar from the Olympians. They demanded that I was to powerful and must be sworn to Olympus; however, Poseidon, Hestia, Artemis, Hades beamed at me once more. Athena looked curiously at her daughter trying to think of what her domains would be. Annabeth was getting annoyed so she fated that they all would should up and it was so. It was like light switch the affect was. They all had their jaws glued together mid-sentence and it was hilarious.

After that charade was over Ares yelled "I am the God of War! And I will show that I am the better war god then you punk!" He hopped off his throne and charged at me. I just sighed while my warriors rushed in front me but I waved them off. Proceeding to freeze him in time. I then materialized Ares life string in front of me. This drew a gasp from the crowd. Mind communicating to Annabeth I asked her to do the honors. Knowing what I wanted to do I turned Ares into a mortal with his powers still. At this the gods where still gaping. I casually strolled up and gave him a big upper cut and red mortal blood flowed from his nose. Continuing I turned him back into a god and let time resume and he flew back from the force of my punch.

I then asked "Well, any more complaints before Annabeth reveals her domains and we introduce our friends." pointing at our warriors. All the Olympians nodded numbly. Annabeth then announced "I am the Goddess of Fate, Time, Architecture, Intelligence, Plans, Hero's and Combat." At this the gods gasped again and Athena beamed at her daughter.

"Now it is time to introduce our warriors. Since we know that some of you will try to attack some of them we are restraining you now." At this some protested but it was too late for them. We froze time and bonded Zeus, Athena, Ares, Dionysius, and Apollo. We then introduced all the alive people. There were quite a few shocks to this. Now it was the time to introduce the dead people. Hades was happy to see Bianca again, Hephaestus and Aphrodite were happy to see their children again. When we introduced Zoe, Zeus's face turned a violent shade of red. In fact, he was struggling at his bonds because of how many people we brought back from the dead. Finally, it was time to reintroduce the host of Kronos. He stepped forward and removed his hood slowly. Shortly followed by several cries of "LUKE!"


	9. Return of the Traitor

**A/N And welcome to the latest installment of the "Percy Jackson and the God of Fate"! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. And I apologize taking a good long while to write this one and the relatively. I had lots of school work to catch up on and to do. Remember to check out my other story "Percy Jackson and the Spartans of Olympus".**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot, rest belongs to Rick Riordan.**

 _Previously: "Now it is time to introduce our warriors. Since we know that some of you will try to attack some of them we are restraining you now." At this some protested but it was too late for them. We froze time and bonded Zeus, Athena, Ares, Dionysius, and Apollo. We then introduced all the alive people. There were quite a few shocks to this. Now it was the time to introduce the dead people. Hades was happy to see Bianca again, Hephaestus and Aphrodite were happy to see their children again. When we introduced Zoe, Zeus's face turned a violent shade of red. In fact, he was struggling at his bonds because of how many people we brought back from the dead. Finally, it was time to reintroduce the host of Kronos. He stepped forward and removed his hood slowly. Shortly followed by several cries of "LUKE!"_

 **Chapter 8: Return of the traitor**

Luke POV:

Well yippee! Nearly everyone is shouting my name! My father jumped out his throne and shrunk down to hug me. I hugged him back full heartedly. This was soon followed by a tremendous noise that was emanating from Zeus's throne. It appears that Zeus was fuming so bad and coursing with so much raw anger that his throne was literally about tip over from his attempts to break free of the restraints. Changing my gaze to Percy and Annabeth I saw them doubling over with fits of laughter at Zeus's reaction. I then decided to break the ice.

"So how have you all been?" I questioned from behind my dad. At this Zeus popped the gag out of his mouth and snapped "GET THIS TRAITOR OUT OF MY OLYMPUS!" All the goods forgot about at me and stared at Zeus in shock. Zeus than withered under the gazes of all the other gods including the Warriors of Fate. The silence and tension that followed was so thick it could probably be cut with a hot butter knife. Zeus than mumbled "Our Olympus…." Looking down. Most the gods "Hmphed" in confirmation and Hera slapped Zeus on the back of the head.

Zeus then starred at me murderously before trying to point at me but his restraints held him back but he yelled none the less "So how can this traitor be trusted?" This statement appeared to rile up Percy and he yelled back.

Percy POV:

How dare he think Luke is un-trustable! I was shaking with anger, how dare he even mention that! I yelled back "IF NOT FOR LUKE, KRONOS WOULD BE IN CHARGE RIGHT NOW! DO YOU NOT REMEMBER THAT?" That shut Zeus up. I smirked knowing that I won. Zeus in response just fumed in anger. Continuing up and proceeding as if nothing happened I stated "Camp Half-blood will be receiving two new immortal directors that will take over Mr. D's position and help Chiron." Mr. D sent me a grateful look while Zeus was now even more angry. The others especially Athena and my dad looked curious. Zeus not knowing when to shut up thundered "WHO ARE YOU TO MAKE PEOPLE IMMOR- mmm mhm mmhmhm." I just got bored and summoned a new gag.

Ignoring the interruption, I continued "The new immortal camp directors are Paul Blofis and Sally Jackson." Earning a gasp from the gods. My dad looked over joy to her that my mother was immortal. Zeus was still pissed but hey what is he going to do chained to his throne? Actually scratch that, he did something that I didn't even foresee. In his hissy fits of rage, he managed to tip his throne backward and knock it over. Coming down with huge thud as marble slammed into marble. Luckily the throne didn't break and Zeus was still tied to it. Nearly everyone was on the ground laughing at this point from the sky god's misfortune.

"Well folks, I believe that is all for today, there's really not much else to reveal so…. ya… any questions?" At this Aphrodite perked up and squealed "CAN I PLAN YOUR WEDDING!?" Before Annabeth and I could respond came the voices of two other women. One saying "I'm goddess of marriage that's my job!" and the other saying "Get your hands of my daughter's wedding!" Great now we have people arguing over our wedding plans. Do I even want to get into this argument? I don't really don't know… I shot Annabeth a look that screamed "Help me!" Annabeth decided to play diplomat and answered their question "You all can plan our wedding." They all huffed and Athena pulled out a sketching pad to begin drawing who Hades knows what.

"Any other remaining questions? No? Good." I said not waiting for a reply or Athena's curious gaze. I turned to my warriors and instructed "You guys have the rest of the day off. Go spend time with whoever you like or whatever you want to do." They cheered and began to go off to the god/goddess they wished to spend time with. Luke went off with Hermes to probably go scare the Stolls. Nico and Hades dragged Bianca to them to stop her from disappearing again. Zoe, Phoebe, and Thalia went off to the hunt to go be reintroduced to the hunters. Lee, Charles, and Selina went off to go spend time with their parents. Jason and Piper went of back to the Greek camp to hang out. Leo went off to go search for Calypso. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and we walked out of the throne room and headed for the streets of Olympus.

But before we could enter the main area of Olympus, our parents flashed in front of us. They congratulated us on our marriage and new found godhood. Athena wanted answers to all questions she had during the meeting. Somewhere quite hilarious and others opened new possibilities of our powers that I haven't thought of without her probing. We wished them good bye and flashed to my mother's apartment to tell them the good news.

She was quite happy to see a broadcast of the events that happened in the throne room on Hephaestus TV. I told her that she and Paul where able to move into camp whenever they were ready. My mother nodded and told us that they will start packing tomorrow and should be there in a weeks' time. Following this brief discussion with my mom we hugged goodbye before Annabeth and I flashed back to camp to tell Chiron the good news. He seemed quite delighted to hear the chain of events that happened in the throne room as well. The centaur was also however pleased to hear that some of our old friends are now alive again. We walked with Chiron out of the big house towards the cabins talking about the new camp directors and how that will work when Luke jumped out from behind a tree and yelled "Boo!" shocking Chiron. Who turned pale at the sight of Luke in such a long time. Following this came the soft sound of chuckling from Hermes somewhere nearby. After the old centaur recovered we let them off to go chat about whatever and catch up on some things.

Meanwhile we chatted with Lady Hestia for a while near her hearth about today's events. She seemed quite pleased that her younger brother was taken down a few pegs. Then the conch horn sounded and it was time for all to go to bed. So, we bowed to Lady Hestia good night and I kissed Annabeth good night. However, the kiss became a bit more passionate then a normal good night kiss. Taking this to somewhere private Annabeth and I fled to the safety of cabin 3. Smiling as Annabeth pushed me back against the bed still kissing me, I only had one thought…. today couldn't have gone any better.

 **A/N That is all guys for today. Sorry I took forever to get this chapter to you guys, I had some writers block or the fact it is a bit short. So, I hope you all enjoyed it, there is to be probably one more chapter to wrap it all up like an epilogue. Expect that sometime December 23-24 (2016).**

 **I shall be starting a thirds story soon while continuing the Spartans of Olympus. So remember to check out that story and watch out for whatever I chose to do as a third story.**

 **Have a good day/night folks!**

 **-The Moderator**


	10. Epilogue

**I so apologize for pushing this off for so long. I had exams and robotics started and so many things came into my life that I had to deal with. So here is the last and final chapter of "Percy Jackson and the God of Fate"! I hope that you all have enjoyed the journey.**

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

3rd Pov:

In the following years, Camp Half-Blood got a lot better. The gods and goddess where spending more time with their children and all the demi-gods loved the two new camp directors. More demigods where showing up over the border unscathed and not being chased by monsters.

Percy and Annabeth soon had their marriage by the age 21 and lived most of the time at Camp Halfblood with the rest of the demi-gods. Teaching them and instructing them to survive their lives. Not so long after their marriage it could be seen a tiny Percy/Annabeth named Zoe running around Camp Halfblood playing with string with either one of the parents chasing her trying to get the string and her back. Knowing that string is probably someone's life line out there.

Leo returned to the camp after finding Calypso like he promised and brought them back to camp where they could reintegrate Calypso into the worlds culture. The Warriors of Fate where either spending time with who they wanted to be with such as the former hunters staying with the hunters unless being sent of a godly duty by Percy or Annabeth. Most of the gods lost their arrogance due to the influence of Percy since he was now a permanent edition.

The attacks and battles in general have ceased. Now most of the Olympians were fearful so they went to Lord and Lady of fate and asked are we in another war. The god and goddess of fate simply laughed and said "We are only at war with those that defy fate". Leaving this cryptic message for the gods to figure out. But in all reality, every single being in Tartarus besides probably Tartarus was fearful of two beings chosen by Ananke the protogenoi of destiny to lead fate. Not mention that they were considered the most dangerous of demi-gods before they were even gods. Who is to defy fate?

Soon the rest of the couples seen throughout the titan/giant wars got married and had children of their own. Causing enough mischief on their own to cause major problems, power outages, hurricanes, rockslides…. Luke eventually got re-accepted by the godly society and was given the permission to search for demi-gods that where struggling in the outside world and bring them safely to camp. So, to keep past experiences from happening again and to prevent what he did.

Maybe the biggest change on Olympus was the fact that Athena and Poseidon argued less. Some rumors state it is because of Percy and Annabeth. Others state it's because Poseidon and Athena are dating. While others just don't want to believe the thing in general.

Further on for centuries people continue to look up to Percy Jackson and Annabeth Jackson as the demi-gods who did have happy endings. The ones that showed that fate can turn out for the good. Perhaps maybe it was all in the namesake? Maybe it was the actions and adventures that granted these rewards?

Or it could have been nothing more simply…. than an act of Fate?

 **The End**

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **I would like to thank you all for sticking around this far and finishing my first ever fanfic. I am currently half way through writing the next chapter of Spartans of Olympus. And beginning to write the first chapter of my 3rd story. Still don't know what to call it yet however. Hope you all have a great day.**

 **The Moderator**


End file.
